


Clint's Idol

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Idols, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child Clint idolized someone other than Captain America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's Idol

Every person during their childhood,

Idolized Captain America.

But not Clint Barton.

He idolized Bucky Barnes.

He was a sniper with an exceptional aim.

Clint had a good aim, even as a child.

Clint thought Bucky was the most handsome man.

Meeting Captain America was nice.

Being friends with him, even better.

Clint liked when Steve talked about Bucky.

It gave him a lot of insights about his idol.

Finding out that Bucky was the Winter Soldier was a shock.

Meeting him was even more so.

The man was broken, but wanted to get better.

Clint never imagined falling in love with his childhood hero.

It was a surprise when the feeling were reciprocated.

Clint went from idolizing Bucky Barnes to loving him.


End file.
